ibgamefandomcom-20200213-history
The Hanged Man
The Hanged Man is one of Guertena's paintings located in the Guertena Art Gallery in the game ''Ib''. It depicts a man hanging by his foot from a red rope. The image is set against a dark teal background, mounted against a black matte, and surrounded by a brown frame. In the normal gallery (as well as in the True Guertena Exhibit), the tag on his shirt does not display any numbers, while in the Gray Area, the tag displays the code (6295) to open one of the doors in the same area. Upon interacting with the painting in the Gray Area, Ib will have the choice to view the face, the clothes, or the whole body of the man in the painting. The man's eyes are normally black, as if they are just sockets; however, if Garry had kicked the mannequin head in the mirror room, or if randomly triggered by the game, the man's eyes will glow red upon the player exiting the "Inspect face" view, frightening Garry. In one of the books on a shelf in the Tree Room of the Violet Area, the painting is revealed to be one of Guertena's more famous works. It began as a page filler for a magazine Guertena worked for. For a short time, the portrait was sold as a tarot card, but at present date it became nearly impossible to find. hangedmanbody.png|The "whole body" view hangedmanface.png|The "face" view hangedmanscaryface.png|The "face" view if Garry kicked the Mannequin Head hangedmanclothes.png|The "clothes" view hangedmancode.png|The "clothes" view flipped upside down for the correct code Location The Hanged Man can be first seen in the Guertena Art Gallery. Garry will be staring at it and will not respond if Ib tries to interact with him. The Hanged Man can be seen again in the Gray Area. In the True Guertena Exhibit, The Hanged Man can be seen in the room to the right of the reception area in the main gallery. It is displayed next to Couplet Towers on a wall that is on the right side of the room. Trivia *Throughout the game, there are several parallels drawn between Garry and The Hanged Man. **If Ib doesn't stop Garry from kicking the mannequin head in the Mirror Room, the room in the middle of the Gray Area will have a mannequin head suspended above the vase, dripping red paint into the vase below it. The red paint will wilt Ib's rose if she tries to place it in the vase. The text behind the notice on the wall will say "Hanged Garry." **Additionally, in the Safe Room, Garry will ask Ib if there is something around his neck. *The Hanged Man is one of the Major Arcana of Tarot Cards, the meaning of which is ultimate or total self-sacrifice. This would suit Garry's character well, as he is willing to lay down his life for Ib, as shown by him exchanging his rose for her own, saving her life at the cost of his own. Category:Guertena's Works Category:Paintings Category:The Guertena Art Gallery Category:Gray Area Category:True Guertena Exhibit Category:Male Characters Category:Puzzles Category:Non-Human Characters Category:Characters Category:Readable Paintings Category:Named Works